Un trió muy peculiar
by TomatoUzumaki
Summary: Solo espero no haberme salido mucho de los caracteres de los personajes y ir mejorando con el tiempo, puesto que este es mi primer Fanfic. Va a tener escenas subiditas y algo de drama. Digimon no me pertenece, solo juego con sus personajes.
1. un buen despertar

Un ruido fuerte sonó en la calle. Daisuke se despertó molesto, solo eran las 6 de la mañana. Se giro en la cama para volver a dormirse, pero se topo con un cuerpo. Miyako estaba allí, a su lado, y Mimi un poco más lejos. Las observo con cariño. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente desnudos debajo de las sabanas, igual que el suyo, y eran realmente hermosos. En ese momento, Miyako estaba rodeando a Mimi con uno de sus brazos, era increíble lo bien que se entendían entre ellas, no necesitaban hablar para saber que estaba pensando la otra. En cuanto al moreno, el simplemente estaba agradecido de que le dejaran formar parte de aquello.

—Daisuke-kun, ¿que haces despierto tan temprano?—dijo Miyako que acababa de abrir los ojos en ese momento.

—¡Nada!—dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado, pero cambio de idea y en el último momento decidió darle un beso rápido a Miyako.

—Hey! ¿No estaréis divirtiéndoos sin mi?—dijo Mimi de repente, al parecer ella también se había despertado.

Daisuke, todavía algo avergonzado, la beso a ella también, pero a diferencia de Miyako, ella no le dejo retirarse tan pronto. Mimi tenia ganas de jugar, así que no tardo mucho en lanzarle una mirada picara a Miyako y las dos se pusieron a toquetear y estimular el cuerpo del chico de ojos castaños.

—¡Ya estáis conspirando contra mí!—dijo éste respirando entrecortadamente.

Las chicas se rieron, Miyako se monto encima de él y comenzó a moverse suavemente. Mimi mientras tanto se centraba en juguetear con su boca en el dorso de éste, mostrando una mayor atención a sus pezones.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero haceros disfrutar!—intento quejarse pero un gemido se colo por en medio.

—Ya lo haces, pequeño.—dijo Mimi sonriéndole—Solo relájate.

El chico iba a protestar de nuevo pero Miyako comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y no pudo pensar en nada más. Por un momento pensó que se iba a ir, pero se esforzó por aguantarse, todavía llevaban muy poco y eran dos chicas. Sin duda, demasiado para él. Mimi sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer o donde tocar, y eso era genial, pero hacía que se viera a si mismo como un niñito inexperto y perdido. Mimi se intercambio con Miyako y esta en vez de centrarse en su dorso como había hecho la anterior bajo mas abajo y jugueteo con sus pies.

 _"¡Que obsesión tiene con los pies esta chica!_ — _pensó Daisuke_ — _¿y quien iba pensar que seria tan tremendamente excitante una cosa así?"_

Mimi comenzó a moverse encima de él como solo ella sabía y su excitación comenzó a descontrolarse, ya no le servia de nada pensar en otra cosa mientras movían las caderas en perfecta harmonía, se iba a ir y no habría nada que hacer. Por suerte Mimi llego a la cumbre de la excitación justo a la vez que él. Respiro hondo y se permitió un par de minutos para recuperarse, luego fue a por Miyako. No iba a dejar quedar la cosa así. La acerco hacia si y la recorrió con sus labios por completo, acabando su recorrido en su sexo. Comenzó a estimularla con lentitud y luego con un ritmo mas rápido. De repente, noto como Mimi introducía su sexo en su boca y comenzaba a estimularlo a él también, pero eso no le distrajo de su cometido y siguió estimulando a Miyako, sirviéndose de las manos y de la lengua en una combinación casi perfecta. Poco tiempo después, Miyako soltó un grito que bien podría haberse oído en todo el barrio, aunque detrás fue el de Daisuke que no tenía nada que envidiarle. Agotados los tres se tumbaron juntos, esta vez con Daisuke en el medio.

—¡Siempre igual!¡ Siempre os centráis más en mí de lo que puedo centrarme yo en vosotras!—se quejo de nuevo el chico.

—¡Eres nuestro pequeño Juguete!—dijeron ambas mientras se reían a carcajadas—¡así que tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias!

—¡Que tontería!—dijo el chaval, rojo como un tomate.

Cinco minutos después se levantaron y se fueron a la ducha las dos chicas solas. A veces se duchaba con ellas pero esta vez no estaba invitado, iban a hablar de cosas de chicas y eso era territorio vetado para él. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Chibimon, ¿eres tu?—dijo Daisuke bostezando—puedes pasar si quieres.

Chibimon entró, llevaba un peluche en la boca que era mas grande que él. El peluche estaba todo roto y iba dejando a su paso trozos del algodón que llevaba por dentro.

—¡Chibimon, te dije que no jugaras con eso!—dijo el chico mientras estiraba el brazo para coger el peluche. Después de tres intentos consiguió alcanzarlo, pero cuando lo llevaba hacía si una foto de una chica cayó de su interior.

 _"Hikari-chan"_

Todavía su corazón se encoje de dolor cada vez que la recuerda. Es como una astilla clavada en su interior, con la que se ha adaptado a vivir pero que de vez en cuando alguna mano la agarra y la retuerce dentro de su pecho. Mimi ya lo sabe y seguramente ella se lo habría contado ya a Miyako, pero aun así, dejar la foto a las vistas seria una total falta de respeto, así que la cogió y la guardo en el cajón. Ellas le habían dado tanto. Al principio solo había sido un juego pero cuando su cariño por ellas creció quiso hablar con Mimi para cortar la relación. Sin embargo, ella lo entendió y solo le dijo que ellas conseguirían que él la olvidara, y que cuando lo hiciera estaban seguras de que un amor tan leal, sincero y intenso como el que él era capaz de sentir sería, en una relación como la que tenían los tres, un amor para siempre. Sin embargo, el no estaba seguro de que Hikari-chan se fuera alguna vez de su cabeza. Ya había pasado un año de aquello y todavía la sentía tan cerca. Quizás la recordaba con menos frecuencia pero no estaba seguro del todo.

 _"Si no estuvieran ellas, mi vida sería un completo infierno desde aquel día"_

¿y entonces que estaba haciendo ahí tumbado? Tenía que cuidar de sus chicas, esos ángeles que le había tocado conocer tan profundamente. Se levanto de golpe, se vistió unos calzoncillos y se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Chibimon. Enseguida se puso a preparar un exquisito desayuno para las dos chicas que estaban en la ducha.

 _"Al menos la cocina se me da realmente bien, a ellas se les hace la boca agua cada vez que cocino algo. Debería hacerlo más"_


	2. Un recuerdo doloroso

Era un soleado día de primavera. Miyako y Mimi estaban desayunando y riéndose en la cocina. Daisuke bajo por las escaleras a toda velocidad y intentando terminar de vestirse por el camino.

—Vamos Veemon, si no llegaremos tarde —dice mientras se acerca a coger un bollo de la mesa.

—Si te levantaras cuando te dije, ahora no llegarías tarde—le recrimina Miyako—¿cuando vas a aprender?

—Bah, da igual!—dice Daisuke quitándole importancia—A los clientes les gustan tanto mis platos que no les importa esperar.

—¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE RAZÓN PARA ABRIR MEDIA HORA TARDE!—explota Miyako, totalmente fuera de sí.

Mimi rodó los ojos. Todos los días sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Era imposible sacar de la cama a Daisuke por las mañanas, dormía como un tronco, por lo que siempre terminaba levantándose tarde y saliendo apurado de casa, para al final, terminar abriendo tarde de todas formas. Por suerte, el negocio le iba bien a pesar de todo. Algunos días habían probado a despertarlo con un poco de placer mañanero, pero entonces todos terminaban llegando tarde a sus respectivos trabajos. Así que, finalmente, habían descartado esa opción. Sin embargo, Miyako no estaba conforme, así que todas las mañanas le recriminaba su falta de responsabilidad y Daisuke, simplemente, no le daba demasiada importancia. Por suerte, en el momento en que la cosa comenzaba a caldearse bajaba Veemon y ambos se iban apresuradamente. Hoy no iba ser diferente y en cuanto salieron por la puerta Miyako se relajo.

—¿Por qué nunca me escucha?—dice Miyako dejándose caer sobre la silla.

—¡Porqué es Daisuke!—dice Mimi como si fuera evidente. Ambas se ríen.

—Al menos ya no lleva las goggles al trabajo—dice Miyako divertida.

—¡Y lo que me costo eso!—dice Mimi mientras se ríe—Era tan antiestético. ¡Menos mal que entró en razón!

—¡Como si alguien pudiera resistirse a tus tácticas!—dice Miyako con picardía.

Continúan hablando durante un rato más y luego se van, dejando la casa en manos de Palmon y Hawkmon que estaban tumbados en el sofá peleándose por el mando. Uno quería ver una película de acción y la otra una serie romántica.

Mientras tanto, en el negocio de Daisuke los pedidos no paraban de llegar y Daisuke emocionado atendía a todos con una gran sonrisa y una motivación y energía inigualables. Veemon apenas le daba seguido el ritmo. Después de horas y horas trabajando sin parar y de recoger todo, el chico de ojos castaños y su compañero vuelven a casa. Cuando llegaron no estaban las chicas todavía y Palmon y Hawkmon estaban durmiendo en el sofá. Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y revisa las cartas que alguien recogió por la mañana y dejó allí.

Había un montón de cartas de publicidad, una factura y una última carta para é ó el remitente y no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa. Era de los Yagami. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

 _"¿Será de Hikari-chan? ¡Que tontería!,¿por qué me va escribir ella a mí después de tanto tiempo?"_

Comenzó a abrirla, pero le temblaban las manos, así que la volvió a dejar en la mesa y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo Veemon intentando mirar lo que había en la mesa.

Daisuke duda y luego se la enseña. Veemon le insiste en que la abra porque puede ser algo urgente, pero él no se siente capaz de hacerlo, así que decide subir al cuarto y guardarla en la cómoda. Mientras lo hace recuerda parte de aquel fatídico día. Recordó incluso todas aquellas sensaciones.

Estaba frente a la puerta de los Yagami, con un traje negro y un ramo de claveles en la mano. Le temblaban las piernas y no era capaz de llamar al timbre. Veemon le miraba expectante. ¿Por qué no timbraba? Mimi le había ayudado a elegir el traje, las flores, le había enseñado a bailar e incluso a ser más educado. En definitiva, le había enseñado a no ser él. ¿Que podía salir mal entonces?. Todo, con él siempre salía mal todo. Él y las chicas no se llevaban bien, por mucho que lo intentará. Y ésta no era una chica cualquiera, era Hikari Yagami, era seguro que las cosas saldrían peor que de costumbre.

—Daisuke, ¿Qué pasa?—Dijo Veemon devolviéndolo a la realidad—Aunque no lleves tus goggles en este momento, siempre que seas valiente estarán contigo.

—¡Vete Veemon!—dijo después de esbozar una sonrisa, las palabras de Veemon le habían dado el empujón que necesitaba—No quiero que piense que no soy capaz de venir hasta aquí sólo.

Veemon se retiro hasta las escaleras y Daisuke llamó al timbre por fin, pero nadie abrió. ¿Qué pasabá? De repente se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta así que la empujó y entró.

—¡Hikari-chan!—llamó tímidamente.

Nadie contesto. ¿No había nadie?. El chico de ojos castaños estaba confundido, pero se adentro en la casa. Pronto se percató que desde una habitación de la derecha se oía una conversación un poco acalorada y sin pensarlo se acerco extrañado, era la voz de Hikari. La puerta estaba abierta y en la habitación estaban Takeru y Hikari discutiendo, al acercarse más pudo oírles perfectamente.

—¡Pensé que no te interesaba él en absoluto! ¿Por qué vas a ir con él al baile?—dijo Takeru, estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Yo...Ya te dije que me confundí al contestarte y...—dijo Hikari tímidamente—bueno, ahora si le digo que fue un error sabes que le va hacer mucho daño.

—Si, es cierto!—Dijo Takeru, parecía estar volviendo a la normalidad—Lo siento! Pensé que...

—¡No!—dijo Hikari al momento—Sería como enamorarme de mi hermano. Son tan parecidos.

Hikari y Takeru se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron. Un ramo de claveles cayó con un sonido sordo al suelo , frente a la puerta, y algunos pétalos se extendieron por el suelo al caer. Daisuke estaba todavía parado mirándoles, no era capaz de moverse, las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. Respiro hondo para controlarse y se retiro lentamente con un pinchazo en el corazón. Hikari y Takeru no se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero cuando se soltaron y vieron el ramo en el suelo lo entendieron al momento, no había muchas opciones que barajar.

Mientras tanto Daisuke estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, todavía intentando volver a respirar con normalidad.

"¿Era él una copia barata de Taichi? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Hikari de él?"

Se sentía tan tremendamente poca cosa. Hikari nunca le vería como algo más que un amigo y la única razón por la que no le había dicho la verdad sobre su confusión era que le daba pena. ¿Pena? ¿Había algo peor que dar pena?. Encima Takeru también pensaba lo mismo de él.

Veemon estaba fuera, sentado junto a la puerta y intentando que le dejará entrar. Le había dicho por encima lo que había pasado y que quería estar sólo un rato, pero él no se daba por vencido. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó. Era Hikari , pero Daisuke no se movió de donde estaba. El teléfono paro de sonar. Sin embargo, enseguida volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez sin parar. Al final Daisuke lo cogió.

—¡Daisuke-kun!—dijo ella tímidamente—¿Estás bien?

—Si.—mintió él—pero me ha surgido algo, no voy a poder acompañarte. Quizás, podrías ir con Takeru.

—¡Oh, vaya!—Dijo Hikari, parecía realmente apenada—¿Realmente no puedes venir?¡Está bien, no pasa nada!

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte.—dijo el castaño, las lágrimas se empezaban a amontonar de nuevo en sus ojos.

—¡Espera!—dijo Hikari, su voz se notaba preocupada— Amigos todavía?

—Si, claro!—dijo Daisuke tristemente y colgó el teléfono.

Hikari no había querido mencionar lo sucedido pero lo sabía perfectamente. Ella seguramente había visto el ramo en el suelo que el había dejado caer sin querer y aunque no lo había visto marcharse, se imaginaba perfectamente como habría sido. En realidad, todos podrían imaginarlo sin problema. Daisuke no escondía en absoluto lo que sentía por Hikari ante nadie. Quizás, ese era el problema. Cada vez que se acordaba de aquel día las lágrimas volvían a correr con rapidez por su rostro y el corazón se comprimía en su pecho. Se forzó por volver a la realidad y tranquilizarse un poco. Veemon le miraba preocupado a su lado. Unas Goggles estaban colocadas encima de la mesilla. Las cogió delicadamente y se las puso en la cabeza. Luego bajo a la cocina de nuevo con un Veemon todavía preocupado siguiéndole.


End file.
